Lemons For Everyone
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: Rose, Dimitri and the gang, what do they get up to in there free time find out in this fanfiction. R
1. Chapter 1 Rose and Dimitri

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock at the door I quickly grab my dressing gown and put it on. Wondering who it is I rush towards the door I'm about to open it when the scent hits me. Mmm Dimitri.

I open the door and before he can say anything my lips are on his and my legs are around his waist. He quickly shuts the door behind him and locks it before carring me towards the bed.

_M scene._

He lays me down gently before assulting my lips with his. Slowly he moves down gently nibbling my skin as he does, removing my dressing gown as he goes. Not long after that its gone and I'm under him completly naked but not caring one bit.

"Mmm, Roza you look so sexy." He moves further down my body until he reaches my nipple in which he stops at to assult. He puts one in his mouth. Sucking and nibbling on it, I moan in pleasure as he starts to play with the other. He begins to lick then stops. Swopping over with in seconds. I feel the pleasure again and feel my climax coming. As if knowing my thoughts Dimitri stops and moves down further towards my promise land. He moved my lips away with his fingers and starts to push in. "Fuck Roza you're so fucking wet." He begins to pump his fingers in and out, in and out getting faster each time. He slips a second finger in me and my body starts to quiver before i can do anything dimitri is right down there head licking and sucking and thumb stroking my clit. Oh it felt to good. I was almost there, so close to giving him everything I had in me. And then I do. He drinks it all and licks up what's left.

"My turn," I say and roll him over. I could see his soldier was half up and half down soon I would make it stand up straight and solute me. I tore of Dimitri's shirt fast and started to lick and suck his abs making my way down further. I reach his pants and tug them down with his help they end up on the floor. I began to pull down his boxers as slowly as I could teasing him. I let my tounge flick out and hit his thigh as I pulled the boxers off. I started to lick my way up to his memeber and flicked my tounge out to like it. Dimitri's hips bucked up and then went down again. Ah I was going to enjoy this. I kissed his top getting the pre-cum off and grabbed him in my hands. Moving up and down slowly then quickening my pace. He began to throbe under my grip so I knew I had to do this now. I put his throbing memeber in my mouth and began to suck on it while moving up and down. He starts to shake and I know I have gotten to him really good. I move faster while sucking on him hard. He bursts into my mouth and I am filled with the best taste ever the taste that only Dimitri can give me. I swallow it all and make my way back up to his mouth, he moaned at the taste of himself in my mouth.

He rolls us over and positions himself and my entrance before thrusting into me in one swift move. I let a small scream escape my lips before my pain is overcome by pleasure. He begins to move up and down in me making me moan and whisper his name. He is doing the same. He quickens his pace and starts to kiss me passionatly while doing so he moves one of his hands down to my clit and starts to massage it. It feels so good and I feel myself reaching my climax for a second time. Dimitri must of been feeling it too because we reached our climaxes at the same time not stopping until the other was done. He moved out of me and enveloped me in his embrace. Kissing my temple as he just holds me.

"I love you, so muck, my Roza,' he whispers before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you,too, Comrade," I reply to him before blackness concures me too.


	2. Chapter 2 Lissa and Christian

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

Lissa and Christian.

Lissa was getting ready for her date with Christian. She didn't know where he was taking her but she was excited none the less. She had a quick shower and had gotten dressed. She did her make up to look sexy but not have a slutty feel to it.

Christian was getting nervous thinking of how this night would plan out. He was scared how she might react. His palms begin to sweat as he nervous more nervous.

Lissa was making her way out of her room. She was bouncing with joy trying to figure out what tonight would lead to. She was a bit nervous but not very much.

Oh My God Christian thought as he saw the door to the dorm undo and Lissa stepping out. He grabbed the blind fold from his pocket waiting for her to come closer. She finally made it to where he was standing before he could say anything her lips were on his.

"Hey handsome," she said playfully.

"Hey. You excited?" he asked her.

"Of course."

"Then turn around and close your eyes." She did as he told her. While she was turned Christian tied the blindfold around her head. Not wanting her to see where he was taking her.

They started to walk Christian carefully leading the now blind Lissa to where he was going to take her.

Lissa became agitated as Christian pulled her to a stop. He slowly removed her blindfold and what awaited her was amazing. Icicle lights hang above her head. Tee lights were spread across and table covers in rose petals and lilies. She gasp and Christian got down on one knee.

"Lissa my love, my life, my soul. We have known each other our whole liveNAND this be even more promising. Lissa Dragomir will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Christian had poorer his heart and soul into those few words.

"YES!" she squealed. He rushed towards her and swept her off her feet planting vigorous kisses all over her face. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly put her on the ground.

_M Scene._

Christian pushed her dress up revealing her thigh. He caressed her leg as he pushed it up even further until it was on the ground leaving her in just a bra and underwear. Lissa began to take off his top pulling it quickly over his head and began to suck on his bicep. Christian removed her bra and began to suck on her breast making her moan in pleasure. He was massaging the other one softly making her nipple erect. She started to pull his trousers down which was hard because didn't had trouble removing his belt With a little bit of help from Christian the trousers were off and lying on the ground next to Lissa's dress. They were both only left in there underwear as their hands started to roam watch others body.

Slowly there pants were removed. They lay naked together in each others in each others embrace. Carefully Christian makes his way down from her breasted to her Promised Land that only he could claim. He moved her lips apart and massaged her spot.

"Fuck Lissa you're so wet." He pushed his finger into her and pulled it out quickly bringing to his mouth. " Oh My God you taste so good," he moans as he licked his fingers.

" Christian I need you," Lissa whined.

She quickly pulled him towards her and he position himself at her entrance. They oth moaned. The pleasure both of them get is like a high. He quickly plunged in and the high because ecstasy. Thkeep opt going and going untithirty reached there climax. As if on cue both of them climaxed at the same time.

_End of M Scene_

**Hey guys I dunks this one doesn't have much excitement on the lemons part but I really wanted to do this.**

**I promise that next time I will make it more exciting for you.**

**:D please review**

**VAisdabest666**


	3. Chapter 3 Rose and Dimitri

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

_Rose and Dimitri_

_M Scene_

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me. Dimitri was still asleep to I gave him a peck on the lips to try and wake him up, it didn't work. Hmm maybe I should do something different. I gave an evil grin and carefully crawled out from under his arms. Phew I didn't wake him. I slowly pull the covers down exposing his man hood to the world. His morning wood was up so I took advantage of it. I gentle plopped him in my mouth. Fuck I forgot how big he was even after doing this last night. I began to suck and lick. Dimitri started to moan in his sleep as I began to nibble. He was probably having a wet dream because of me. What did I care as long as he woke up soon I would be happy. My promise land wanted to be claimed in the morning this time. He began to pulsate in my mouth and I knew he was reaching in climax while asleep. This was so the best way to wake up your handsome Russian God in the morning. He bursted into my mouth than woke up sharply. Probably wondering what had just happened.

"Morning baby," I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh so it was you," Dimitri said raising an eyebrow. Fuck I wish I could do that. "Hmm looks like it's your turn," I squealed as he rolled me over and took one of my breasts to his mouth. I moaned as he began to suck and lick. One of his hands roamed down to where I needed it to be. He then started to rub my clit. He started to play with my breast with his free hand. He pushed a finger into me and began to pump in and out of me. He added another finger, then another, pumping faster and faster into me. I could feel my climax coming fast.

"Oh... Dimitri... I... I'm... Going... To... Cum." I exploded as I said those last words.

"Mmm well Roza that was fun wasn't it?" Dimitri asked me. His eyes stained with lust and want.

I moaned as I felt his hand tap me bare thigh.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said with a playful smirk on his lips. He began to make is way up my body before I stopped him.

"Sorry Comrade we can't Lissa will be here soon she has some really important news to tell us," I said regretfully And as if on cue there was a knock at our door.

"Rose it's Lissa can you open the door?" Lissa said through the door.

"Liss, can you let Dimitri and I get dressed please," I told knowing how she would react to it and she did just that.

"Yuck Rose to much info."

Dimitri and I quickly scrambled out of bed and got dressed once we were done I opened the door and Lissa rushed in.

Dimitri and I sat on the bed whilst Lissa sat on the floor, knowing all to well what we had probably been doing this morning before she arrived.

"So Liss what do you want to tell us?" I asked her.

"Well Christian proposed last night and it just amazing how he did it the romance he put into his words, expressions, movements," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh wow Princess that is amazing," Dimitri said.

"For the last time call me Lissa."

I stifled a laugh. "Wow this congratulations."

"Thanks Rose."

"So when are you telling the others?" I asked.

"Hmm, good question, maybe I should do it adoring breakfast what do you think?"

"Sounds awesome," I said with a smile on her face. I was so happy for her.

"Well I'll leave you two alone for a little while. See you at breakfast."

We said bye and off she went, going to who knows where.

"Hmm Roza what do you want to do while we wait?" Dimitri asked me.

"Hmm why don't we have a bath." I answered him, knowing all to well that he wouldn't say no.

"Ok."

We ran the bath and while we waited for it to fill we made idol chit-chat. As it neared the right level at temperature we both hopped in. Dimitri first then me. I was about to turn to face Dimitri when he pulled me to him making me sit almost on his manhood.

"Roza why don't we finish what we started this morning," Dimitri said.

"Mmm, I'd love to." Wit that said Dimitri kissed me and we am love until we had to leave to meet the others for breakfast.

During breakfast.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to the table we sit in at the cafeteria with Dimitri in toe. I waited for Dimitri to sit down first before I sat down on his lap.

"Hey Rose," Eddie said, followed by Mia's, "Have you seen Lissa? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah I have seen her, she said she would be out in a minute," I answered Mia.

As if a script had been written here was Lissa walking towards us hand in hand with Christian.

"Hey guys," they both said, "We have something to tell you."

Before either could speak Mia squealed, "Oh My God, Lissa, congratulations." Eddie looked towards Dimitri and I meanwhile a very confused Adrian who had just arrived looked like he didn't know what was happening just went with the flow and said, "Yeah congrats Liss."

Lissa looked towards me with a look that said 'I am going to kill you' but before she could Dimitri turned towards her and said, "Don't blame Roza, it's not our fault Mia and Adrian saw the ring."

"What ring?" Adrian and Eddie asked before looking down at her hand. Both of their mouths flew open and shocked was all over their faces.

"Well I'll be damned good job Christian," Adrian said.

"Thanks," Christian said reluctantly.

"Well we better hurry or you'll be late for classes," Dimitri said ruining the mood.

"Nice one Comrade remind us that we have school," I told him.

"And don't forget our training session," he basically warned me.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." With that I got up from the table and went back to my dorm room which was also Dimitri's since we lived together. I quickly grabbed my clothes for training and was out the door again heading for the gym.

:**D please review**

**VAisdabest666**


	4. Chapter 4 Rose and Dimitri

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

_Rose and Dimitri_

As I made my way towards the gym my mind wandered as towhatDimitrihadplanned for me. I knew it had something to do with being hot and sweaty but was it going to involve clothes or no clothes. I hadn't noticed I had reached the door until I ran straight into it.

Dimitri must of heard me because he came rushing out of the gym and towards me, concern all over his face.

"Roza what happened?" he asked me.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm fine Dimitri don't worry," I said trying to smile ut failing.

"Rose you are not fine your head is bleed, please let me take care of you," his voice sounded so weak that I couldn't resist a nod for him to help me.

I slowly brought my hand to my head feeling it slick with blood. God I did need to be fixed up.

I allowed Dimitri to take me into the gym and into the storage room so no one would whee us if they walked by and also because we didn't know if we would do it or not.

He carefully sat me down on a chair pulling one out opposite me before grabbing the first aid kit from behind me. He moves closer to me his lips in kissing distance. He began to apply disinfectant onto my cut. I flinched at first then slowly got used to it.

"Roza, Roza, Roza," Dimitri said, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Well I have an idea why don't you fuck me from behind while I whimper your name in pleasure what do you think about that?" I asked.

"Mmm Roza that sounds amazing but I think it would be safer to show you this instead." he turned around and places his hand on the wall, and right in front of my eyes the wall began to move.

"Dimitri how are you doing that?" I asked my jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Well that is my little secret," he said with a massive grin on his face. Before turning back to me and lifting me off the ground and pushed the wall even further revealing a bed that was amazing, a baby blue sheet covered the bed making it look divine, tea candles were lit all around the room setting off and glazing glow of light. Hmm by the looks of it Dimitri had planned to do this all along.

_ M Scene_

He gave me a playful smile as he lowers me onto the bed before removing his shirt. He carefully lowered himself so he was on top of me. He began to play with the straps on my work out top pulling them down so they were off my shoulders giving him more room to move his lips. I moaned as his lips made contact with my pulse point on my neck. God it felt so good. My hands found their way to his hair and pulled it closer to my neck.

Dimitri began to bring my top over my head leaving me in a bra and track pants. With quick fingers he removed my bra and through it across the room somewhere, at the moment I didn't care. He began to massage my breasts with his hands making me moan in ecstasy. He then grabbed my right breast placing it in his mouth and slowly sucking making me go mad.

"Dimitri I need you," I beg. "I need you so badly it hurts me right now."

"Oh yes Roza keep begging me to do stuff to you. Anything you beg me to do I will do it," he said his voice husky and sexy.

"Finger me. finger me comrade I need you to finger me so badly." That need it. After I said that it pulled both my track pants and underwear down my legs. As he did he moved lower and lower exciting me even more.

When reached me he kissed my lips before spreading them with his tongue gaining access into me. A moan formed in the back of my throat which I tried to hold back but failed. I could feel my high coming as his tongue worked wonders to me spot. My sides began to quiver as I was sent over the edge giving him everything that I had.

"Oh Roza you taste so good," he moaned.

"Now it's my turn," I say as I roll us over so I on top of him. I slowly make my way down his body kissing every part of him. When I made my way down to his manhood I began to tease him. Licking around it while flicking my tongue out and hit him once or twice. This scored me a group of curse words at the end of him saying "this is so not what I planned to do to her," in a hushed tone though I could still hear him.

After he said that I wrapped my finger tips around his shaft making him buck up and growl. I smiled at this knowing that right now I could do what I wanted to him. I start to move up and down slow at first then getting faster and faster the more he moaned. I could feel him pulsating under my tounoon knowing that he was close I take him into my mouth and sucking. After a few sucks he explodes satisfying me with his juice.

"Now Roza that was mean you teasing me like that I have to punish you now," Dimtiri whispered as I made my way back up to his mouth.

"Yes Dimitri I have been a very, very bad girl please punish me," I said in a low tone which made him growl in excitement.

He quickly positioned himself at my entrance and was in in one amazingly quick thrust. I whimpered in pain but was quickly over come by lust and passion. Dimitri began to slowly push in and out of me getting me used to his size again. After a few moments we were both going at it in sync. God every time I make love to him it changes my world dramatically.

We were both nearing our climax as the pace quicken faster than we had ever done it. We let out a low growl as we both reached it at the same time, riding the orgasms until they died down.

_End of M Scene_

"Oh My God Dimitri that was utterly amazing," I breathed.

"I know Roza I know," his breath was as heavy as mine. "Shit Rose your head is bleeding again." He gently placed a kissing it then escaping the room to get the first aid kit again. He returned shortly after with it in his hands.

It took a long time to clean it up especially when I kept on kissing him. After about half an hour was out of the gym, showered and heading to my first class. I couldn't wait until my afternoon session with Dimitri maybe instead of doing it in the gym we could do it near the cabin.

**:****D please review. I should of said this earlier I have never had sex. **

**VAisdabest666**


	5. Chapter 5 Rose and Dimitri

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

_Rose and Dimitri_

Geez today has been so boring since what happened between Dimitri and I. I only have one more class but I had to be Stan's class, great.

He was giving out one of his lectures and I found myself looking at Dimitri who I'm guess purposely chose to stand in eyesight of me so I could look at him. As I looked at him I saw his eyes sparkle as if he were thin about the same thing. Quickly I glanced at the clock. Ahhh 3:30 still half an hour. I really wish Lissa was in the class with me it would be amazing.

Hmm maybe I should make this class more entertaining, from the look Dimitri gave me now I knew he knew I was thinking up something. Well he wouldn't be my other half if he didn't notice change in my eyes or expression now would he. I turned and looked at Stan, tuning in onto what ever he was saying at the moment, something about how if you can't concentrate while practicing fighting how could you concentrate when fighting a strigoi? I was waiting for him o say something about how it was hard to kill them or that no novice would be able to kill one with their low skills in fighting.

Yep so right. As if I had made him do it, he said that no novice would be able to kill a strigoi. Oh that set me off.

"Stan, I have killed strigoi, many strigoi to be precise, you can't just say that no novice is capable of killing a strigoi when I have killed," I said speaking in a pleasant tone.

"Well, well, I've been waiting for you to make a ruckess in my class. I know that you have killed but are you the entire novice group? Hathaway, you are only one student in a group of students and one novice in a world of novices. Not very many unpromised guardians, or even promised guardians have made a kill like yours, under any circumstances you would Abe a legend but since you are still only a child-" I cut him off there.

"A CHILD, HOW THE FUCK AM I A CHILD? I HAVE MADE MORE KILLS THAN ANY FULL PROMISED GUARDIAN AND I STILL HAVE SIX MONTHS LEFT OF SCHOOL!" I yell.

"Belikov, calm your student," he ordered.

"I'm sorry Stan but when she is like this she is hard to control," Dimitri said.

"Excuse me?" I asked," how the hell am I out of control?"

"Dimitri do you think it is the darkness?" Alberta asked.

"Maybe, though I think ifIf were the darkness she would have had Stan on his ass."

That probably was true but as he said those words my eyes tinged red. "WHAT THE FUCK DIMITRI? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MENTOR YET HERE YOU ARE CALLING ME NAMES AND SAYING STUFF ABOUT ME WHILE I'M STILL IN THE ROOM!" I yelled.

"Rose calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? How could you do this to me?" as I neared the end of my words my voice strained and tears started rolling down my cheeks. Before I knew what was happening I had the door open and was out of there in a matter of seconds not wanting to be around anyone. I sprinted until I was standing out the front of the cabin, ahh what a coincidence.

I opened its door quickly before running into a corner behind some old boxes that would protect me from watching eyes and cried, cried my soul out.

I didn't know how long I had been crying for before I heard the door to the cabin open and someone rush in. I tried to wipe away the tears but once I did they silently came back again.

I knew the person in the cabin was Dimitri because I could smell his cologne from here. It made my mouth water and I mentally slapped myself. I was angry at him and wasn't going to be a sucker for his.

"Roza," he called, "I know you're in here. Please just come out and talk to me." His voice sounded husky as though he was about to start crying. Fuck I don't want I'm to feel bad but I also don't want to give away my binding space just yet.

When he didn't get an answer I heard him turn around a go towards the door. I thought he was going to leave but boy was I wrong. He locked quickly before coming over and sitting on the bed.

"You can't hide forever Rose, I have my ways of luring you out," he said and a soon as he finished he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his abs and biceps.I stifled a moan. "And this just happens to be one of them." He throw his shirt away then made his way down to his belt buckle. Oh fuck, he was going to strip naked until I came out of hiding.

His belt flew through the air hitting the wall opposite my head. Seconds later his pants were in my lap. I felt a growl form in the back of my throat as the smell of him caught my nostrils. I wasn't going to give up that easily, either he came and found me naked our I would wait for him to strip down to nothing and just give in since I couldn't let a good opportunity be wasted.

As if he was reading my thoughts or just knew me that well he started to remove his boxers. I watched as he pulled them down removing his amazing manhood, this time I couldn't hold back the growl as it escaped me.

Quickly Dimitri was near me pulling me out of my hiding whole and sitting me down on the bed.

"Now Rose tell me why you went all weird before," he said.

"Dimitri I have no idea what was going on, one minute I'm made at Stan for saying no novice would be able to kill a strigoi then I'm yelling at you for no apparent reason, my eyes were stained red with anger and I was almost ready to ripe someone's head off."

"Wow Rose that must have been weird for you. You know before I came to the cabin I and been looking for you for almost 3 hours."

Holy crap he was looking for me for 3 fucking hours while I was crying in here for what seemed like two minutes. "Oh My God Dimitri I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that, I was just so worked up I wanted to be alone thats all but now I see something I don't want to do alone." He raised his eyebrows questionably at me before I attached my mouth firmly to his.

_M Scene_

I moaned as Dimitri's hand found the buttons to my blouse and undone it quickly before flinging my bra and it off and over his shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a naked me I mean who wouldn't?" Dimitri said.

"Well we all know now that I can't, hmm but if I did it would you be able to resist me?" I asked him.

"Of course I would be able to," he replied.

"Oh really," I said while getting up off the bed and standing in front of him. I heard him gulp as I began to play with the elastic on my trousers and began to pull them down slowly. I heard a slow growl escape his lips and I began to play with my erect nipples.

I moaned at my self pleasure as I began to remove my underwear being stopped by Dimitri whispering, "Allow me. Oh and you were right I can't resist you." With that he pulled my underwear all the way down and lifted me off the ground before carrying me back to the bed.

He carefully spread my lips with one hand while playing with my breast with the other gently rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Ah God that feels so good, ah," I moan.

"You want more Roza?" he asks.

"Yes Dimitri I want more, I need more," I basically beg him.

"Ok then Roza," he says as his head starts to move down to his soaked hand. I moan in Ecstasy as his mouth replaces his hand. "By the looks of it you like this," I couldn't reply so I just moan.

"Dimitri I'm about to-" I didn't finish my sentence as I was overcome by and explosion, an explosion that made me shiver with thrill and excitement as well as lust and longing.

I didn't bother doing anything to Dimitri because he would probably not want me to tease him again. So we just go at it. God does it feel good when I have him in me his strong arms engulfing me as we work in sync. We both neared our climax at the same time wait for it to wash over us.

We both feel the power wash over us as it encircles us. We both push through the orgasm to make the others pleasure more unbelievable.

"Oh God Roza that was amazing, maybe next time you are upset lets do this again?" He asked.

"Hmm depends if I want to talk to you or not, maybe I might want to talk to someone else," I said jokingly. By the look in his eyes he knew it but didn't want to look like he thought it was a lie.

"Roza how can you say that after the most amazing g sex we have ever had?"

"I can say it because it was a joke and anyway what kind of girl would I be if I left my boyfriend and ran off with someone different?"

"You would still be the be of my life."

When he said that I cold resist the urge to smash my lips onto his, ha this could be a long night our we could get caught, which would probably be a bad thing though if Dimitri had to leave I would sure go with him.

"Rose as much as I would love to stay like this all night, we have to get going Alberta will probably come looking for us."

"You're right but can we at least take it to mine or your room," I said.

"Anything for you my Roza anything."

We left the cabin after getting dressed and heading to my room. God tonight was going to be amazing but tiring. Good thing tomorrow was a day off for all students and guardians.

Dimitri and I go at it for most of the night until we conk out and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Longest chapter yet :D please review. I have never had sex. **

**VAisdabest666**


	6. Chapter 6 Rose and Dimitri

**I do not own the right to any of the characters I only own the plot.**

**Sorry I have updated for about a month. School has been hectic, but I'm glad to say that it is over for two and a half weeks. Yay.**

_Rose and Dimitri_

Oh god, I was so tired that I wanted to just lay down and sleep for a month, but forgot about it since if I did I wouldn't be able to see my amazing Russian God at all. I smiled when I said the word my, knowing that no one would take him away from me, ever and there was a totally good feeling about today since it was one of the best days of the year.

Today was the last day of school before winter break and I was super excited to spend more time with Dimitri as well as more time having fun with my friends.. No more school for 6 weeks, score.

Right now I was in the library since I had a free period, and it also happened to be the last period of the day before the break. Lisa sat opposite me, book in hand. God she was a serious book worm.

"God, Liss, how much do you read again?" I said mocking her.

"Just because you hate books Rose doesn't mean I can't read them," she said, I knew she was joking but I has to play with her mind.

"Really Liss, that far? Geez I don't 'hate' books, I just can't look at them for very long."

"Yeah yeah Rose, we all know what you mean."

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," she responded raising only one brow. God I so wish I could do that.

"Hey guys," never in my life have I been so glad to see Christian.

"Hey, Sparky," I said cockily, kind of hoping that Dimitri would come see me soon and drag me away.

"Hey babe," Lissa said then kissed him. God I kind of felt jealous, mainly because I couldn't make my relationship with Dimitri public, well to anyone other than Lissa and Christian since they had kind of walked in on us once.

"Ewww, I'm right here," I said acting like I was going to be sick.

It seems kind of strange that at that exact moment none other than my sexy Russian God came walking towards the back of the library where we were, for some reason I got super excited which seemed to make a puddle somewhere I didn't want to in a public place.

"Hey, guys," he said looking at me the entire time. I just hope it wasn't later then I thought. "Rose you're late for our practice." Knew it. "Come with me now."

I got a look from Lissa saying she knew what we might do.

Once we were out of the building and in close proximity to the gym Dimitri doom a detour.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see," and with that said he started running and what the only thing I could do? Run after him of course.

I had almost caught up to him, before he took a sudden stop and I ran past him unable to slow down, now he was chasing after me. Shrieking I ran as fast as I could, only to be engulfed by him warm arms.

"Hey, Beautiful," he whispered in my ear before kissing me. The kiss was full on. With such power that I was glad we were nowhere near watchful eyes.

"Hey," I said breathlessly once the kiss was over, "what are you we actually doing out here?"

"Well like I said before you'll have to wait and see." I thought he was going to run off again but he didn't. So I realised we might be near where he was taking me. "Roza, I need you to put this on for me," he said holding up a black blindfold.

"Why?" I asked as he moved behind me.

"Because," that was all he said before my eyes were covered.

It felt like days that I was seeing totally blackness though I knew it was only a few minutes.

All the time Dimitri was humming a tune that soon got annoying.

After I don't know how long of walking Dimitri stopped and said, "Roza, this is where we are going. Just promise me you won't over react."

"I promise," with that said I heard him move behind me and felt his hands on my head. Soon I felt something fall free and my eyes were captured by a bright light. Quickly, after blinking about a hundred times, the surroundings focused and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me.

"Oh God," I muttered as my eyes wandered everything around me. The table covered in roses, the umbrella that seem to glow in the sun, the bright green grass that seemed to take our presence as something peaceful.

I think my mouth had fallen open because I heard Dimitri clear his throat, "well?" He asked.

I was still speechless, unable to say a coherent word, so all I did was just nod my head frantically hoping he would understand that I loved it.

"I understand," he murmured huskily in my ear. He moved to go sit at the table and that was when I saw it... The cabin.

Oh god how hadn't I noticed that before? Dimitri followed my gaze and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, I see you saw the most important part of the trip," he said still looking towards the cabin.

I don't know why but I had a feeling he wanted me to sit at the table before telling me what this little 'trip' was about.

"So Rose, are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Umm, I guess so," I replied. _But not hungry in the way you think,_ I said in my head.

He knew about my second meaning but didn't show it because he said, "well then would you like a chocolate glazed doughnut?" He said. I could see amusement in his eyes when he saw me reach forward and take the bag from him.

I had quickly eaten the first one and was about to grab the second one before he stopped me by getting up and sitting on my side of the table.

"God I love it when you eat messily," Dimitri moaned before licking the chocolate off of my top lip, I hadn't noticed it was there until now.

That lick, soon turned into a full make out session. God why did he have to do these things to me? I was getting into the kiss when suddenly I was sucked into Lissa's head and she was doing exactly what I was doing with Dimitri. As quickly as I could I got back into my own head and broke mine and Dimitri's kiss.

He stared at me shocked, but kept his hand up my top which I had only just noticed.

"Dimitri, we can't right now," I said. "Lissa and Christian are umm- you know," when I said that his gaze softened.

"Ok, Roza, I know what happens when Lissa is physically active like this. I understand that you don't want to go any further than this," Dimitri said, his words were so sincere that I couldn't help what happened next. I kissed him for a second then pulled back.

"Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that I can't do stuff to you," I said pushing him back so he was laying on the seat.

_M Scene_

I straddled him, knowing that I wouldn't get to have much physical contact with him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, then the neck, then slowly making my way down, unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

Each time I kissed him I got a slow growl which soon made him become hard. I was almost to his trousers when I heard Lissa scream, I knew it wasn't to me through the bond but it must of somehow happened.

_End of M Scene_

I tried to continue what I was doing but couldn't. Every time I was about to kiss him I would feel Lissa become scared or lost.

Reluctantly I got off of Dimitri and got a questioning look in return. So I explained what was going on.

"Well that is just weird," Dimitri said once I had finished. "Why would she do that when you were trying to kiss me?"

Mentally I had been thinking the same thing. What the fuck is up with Lissa?

**I know there was no sex scene but I promise there will be two in the next one. **

**:D please review. I have never had sex. **

**VAisdabest666**


	7. Chapter 7 Rose and Dimitri

**RAWR! Thanks to 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0 for giving me this idea :) xox without you I would have been stumped. I am so so so sorry for not updating!**

Rose and Dimitri

Dimitri and I ran out of the woods and towards Lissa's room, as soon as we walk through the door, which was open for some reason, we see a naked Lissa and a red balled Christian. I have to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh which doesn't help because I fall flat on my ass in laugher Dimitri didn't bother catching me because he was having too much fun looking at me with my ass on the ground.

I reach my hand up towards him hoping he'll take it and he does. He's so gullible as soon as his hand is in mine I pull him down towards me.

"You little bitch," he chuckles and kisses me.

In the background I hear Liss clear her throat. "What the fuck guys? We're right her," her voice sounded like she was jealous. Had Chris been holding out on her?

Dimitri and I get up and I link my hand with his and look and Liss, "Has Sparky been holding out in you Liss, cause you look a little green."

He cheeks flush red and the next thing I know she throws a pillow at me. I dodge it with ease which makes Lissa even more mad, "Get the fuck out Rose or I will hurt you." Her threat was true but I knew she couldn't hurt me, but still I turned towards the door, letting go of Dimitri's hand and run, kind of shocked that Lissa had just told me to fuck off.

Tears sting my eyes as I run out into the courtyard. I make it to the water fountain, int he middle of the courtyard, when strong, warm arms engulf me.

The tears flow from their prison as soon as his aftershave hits me and I melt. His soothing words were enough to make me want to just shut out the world, "Shhhh Roza it's ok, she's just being a bitch because she hasn't had much sexual activity from Chris."

I sniffle, "how do you know this Dimitri?"

"Christian told me after you left. Lissa ran up to their room crying."

"I hope she did," I mutter.

"No you don't Rose and you know it," he's breath was hot against the top of my head, until I pulled back.

Looking into his bottomless brown eyes my knees went weak and I gave in to the truth. "Dimitri, please just take me to my dorm. I'm tired and upset."

"Ok, Roza," he kisses me then lifts me up off the ground.

At my dorm Dimitri drops me onto my bed promising he'll be here when I wake up. I slide under the covers and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep instantly.

I don't know how long I was asleep before I felt cold objects over each of my arms and my legs spread open. I try to scream but can't because the next thing I know my lips are being attacked with great passion. I tense body relaxes as I kiss the lips back.

M Scene

Once the kiss is broke I open my eyes and look into the lust filled eyes of my lover. I try to move my arms but can't.

Dimitri grins, "Uh uh Rose. Don't do that."

The grin on his face annoys me and I think he can sense it because he just laughs out, "You don't think I'd miss an opportunity to tease you did you?"

I groan when he says this realisation hitting me, "You handcuffed me to my bed!" I screech.

Dimitri doesn't say anything but as his grin grows wider I know I'm right.

Before I can say anything else I notice that he isn't wearing anything and is masturbating. I moan at the sight of him my eyes becoming lust filled themselves. "Comrade, undo the handcuffs and let me do that," I beg, but it's useless.

He strokes it faster at my begging, making me horny. I can see the slight precum on his hard penis making me moan louder and make my panties wetter.

Dimitri seemed to be enjoying himself because that grin never wavered from his gorgeous lips. Every single part of my body yearned for him to be in me, to bring me to my pleasure.

Seeing the change in my body he pumps faster and harder, until his body is shaking ready for it's realise. After a few more strokes he cums, every bit of it going over my body making me wet and sticky. I didn't realise I was naked until all the little drops of him land on top of me. I moan and struggle against the cuffs again.

"Did you like that, Roza? Or was it too hot for you to handle?" he moans his breath coming in rapid chunks making me wetter.

I can't find the words so I just nod. He laughs at me and then comes closer, his hands on my breasts squeezing them hard. I moan in both pain and pleasure feeling even more moisture forming in between my legs.

Leaning his head down Dimitri captures one of my nipples between his teeth, causing my back to arch towards him. With him free hand removed from my breast he works his way down my flat stomach and to my vagina, which was aching for his touch.

His finger hits my clit and I moan. "Do you like that Roza?" he asks his hand still playing with it. "Or this," he then shoves one of his amazing fingers inside me, making my hips buck upwards.

"Oh my god, Comrade. Mmm there keep going there."

His finger pumped me in all the right places then he added a second finger and was driving me wild. I thrust my hips with the movement of his fingers. I was so close to my release when he pulled out, leaving me wanting more.

I struggled against the handcuffs again pleading Dimitri with my eyes to unlock them.  
"No Roza," he purrs. "I like seeing you out of control." After he said those words he went back to rubbing his large penis for a second time, teasing me further. What was up with him today?

While he is having his fun, his eyes focused on his hand moving up and down I remember I had bobby pins in my hair. Moving my wrist until its on my head I start to feel around for a small pin. After a few seconds I have one in the tips on my fingers and am trying to get it into one oft he holes where the keys go.

I jiggle it around for a few seconds until I feel it go loose. I look back towards Dimitri his hand was working faster so I knew he was about to my now free hand I grab the bobby pin from the locked one and search for the hole. Taking one eye off of Dimitri and his magnificent penis I find the hole and start to jiggle once again.

After jiggling for a few seconds longer than I hoped the second hand cuff becomes loose. I try to make it look like I'm still locked in them by banging them against my bed, making sure that my hands were gripping both loops so that they wouldn't come off. I drop the bobby pin and watch Dimitri again.

His forehead shows a slight patch of sweat and he gets closer and closer to the edge of his release. As I watch I feel my core get wetter again and resist the urge to touch myself with my now free hands.

With Dimitri shaking as his orgasm builds up and up, I get covered in the clear liquid that I love so much.

His eyes catch mine and he puffs, "Want this in you?"

I moan as a response and spread my legs intriguing him the whole much more. He still didn't know what I had planned.

He enters me in one swift move and we both moan. I take this opportunity to do something I had never planned on doing to the man I love. I removed one of my hands from the cuff and elbow him hard in the face leaving him dazed and stunned quickly I flip us around, clipping his hands into the handcuffs.

End of M Scene

I get up off the bed and grab my clothes laughing at my big strong lover tied up.

After he was no longer dazed his eyes focused on my now clothed body and he frowns. "Roza, why did you do that?" he pouts slightly making me want to jump his bones then and there but I had to make him pay for doing that to me.

So I turn around and walk out the door leaving him calling out my name and struggling against the handcuffs.

Closing the door behind me I go look for Lissa, if she's not in a bad mood with me and will come chill with me.

As I walk outside I see a large commotion in front of the boys dorm. I see Eddie and Mason standing there. I speed walk over to them and ask, "what's happening?"  
"It's Guardian Alto, he's had an accident," Mason tells me.

I do a mental happy dance, my face in the outside showing worry. "What happened?"

"We kind of put a skateboard beside he's bed as a joke," Eddie said.

"And he urh kind of slipped on it and broke his leg," Mase finished.

The laugh I had been holding back found its way out of my mouth. I laugh so hard that my eyes start to water.

After my laughing had died down Mason asks, "Where's the Russian?"

I giggle and mutter, "Oh he's a little tied up right now."

Mason and Eddie laugh not understanding my joke as I left them.

I walk towards Lissa's room and texted Chris to say that I was on my way.

A minute after I had sent the text Christian messaged back that Liss was in a better mood and was 'satisfied'. I knew how she had been satisfied and laughed to myself as I made it up to the moroi dorms.

Opening the door I walk in and up the starts until I reach Lissa's floor. Stopping in front of the door and knock.

Shortly after Liss opens the door and pulls be into a hug, I hug her back and then pull away.

"Can I come in and have girl time with you?" I ask.

"Oh my god, of course. I'm sorry for before I truly am," Lissa cries as I walk through the door.

We talk for about 2 hours. I told her about what Dimitri had done and how I had left him in my room handcuffed to my bed, she couldn't stop laughing and then when I told her I was about to go she whispers, "Better make sure your boyfriend is still locked up."

I laugh and give her a hug before leaving. Time to see how my Russian god is holding up.

**Do you guys think Dimitri will still be locked up or not? Will Rose get her way with him as payback? And will Lissa still marry Chris?**


End file.
